The present invention relates to a derrick crane having a main boom and having a derrick boom, which are connected to one another by a stay cable to guy the main boom, having an auxiliary tip adjoining the main boom and a stay cable for its guying.
Such a derrick crane is shown by way of example in FIG. 1. The derrick crane has the main boom 10 and the derrick boom 20 between which the stay cable 30 for the guying of the main boom 10 extends. The derrick boom 20 is guyed to the ballast weight 130 via the stay 132 and to the ballast weight 120 via the stay 122.
The main stay 30 has the adjustment cable 70 which runs off from an adjustment cable winch and runs via a return pulley 82 fixed to the derrick boom tip and via a free adjustment pulley 80. The stay cable 90 is secured to the latter and extends up to the tip of the main boom 10.
As can further be seen from FIG. 1, the additional stay 60, which is fixed to the main boom 10, branches off from the stay cable 90.
The short auxiliary tip 40 adjoins the upper end region of the main boom 10 and has return pulleys via which the lifting cable 140 is guided. The hook 150 is located at the end of the latter.
As can be seen from FIG. 1, the short auxiliary tip 40 is guyed by means of the stay cable 50 which extends from the tip of the short auxiliary tip 40 to the main boom 10 via a stay support 100. The return stay, i.e. the stay 50 of the short auxiliary tip 40, is secured in the upper region of the main boom 10, as can be seen from FIG. 1.